Queen of My World
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Sora considered Kairi his Queen, and would do anything for her. Sora x Kairi.
1. Court Jester

**Queen of My World**

_A collection of three Sora and Kairi short stories._

Court Jester

Kairi was very, very sad. She felt like the sky had fallen to smother her.

Her grandmother was dead. She had always been very close to her grandmother, and those stories about finding light in the deepest darkness were always really inspirational to her. And now…

Kairi wiped a tear from her eye, flicking it from her fingers. The paopu tree she was sitting on moved slightly as someone leaped beside her. She turned to look at who it was, not surprised to see Sora. He smoothed back his spiky brown hair and grinned, but it faded almost instantly when he saw she wasn't smiling back, and his blue eyes turned scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Kairi mumbled, "My grandmother died today. We just got the news."

Sora scratched the back of his head, grimacing. "Oh. Well…sorry."

They sat in silence for a while before Sora leaped up and thought to himself, _Gotta cheer her up._

"Be right back!" He called, racing back the way he had come. Kairi stared at the waves, feeling depressed, when she saw Sora carrying several balls that Wakka must've left on the beach, and some coconuts.

He came back to stop in front of her, silly grin in place, and began juggling them.

"Sora…" Kairi trailed off, watching his antics.

Sora grinned wider, juggling two balls and a coconut, expertly using his foot to kick another up into his juggling spiral.

He suddenly messed something up. A ball bounced off his head, and he dropped the other balls. He bent to pick one up but slipped thanks to the milk that oozed out from the cracked coconut. He flopped down on his stomach, only to land on a ball and end up knocking the wind out of him. He stood up again, and slipped once more, this time falling off the little raised cliff and landing in the sea. Kairi leaned over worriedly, only to see the balls fall down and hit Sora one after another on his head.

Before she knew it she was laughing, covering her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Sora's face split into a grin, rubbing his head.

If he had to do that to get her to smile, the minor pain was worth it.

***

_If she wasn't happy, neither was he. _

_He never let her be sad for long._


	2. Shining Knight

**Queen of My World**

_A collection of three Sora and Kairi short stories._

Shining Knight

Kairi was sick. She hated when she was, because there was never anything do to besides read, or listen to her music. She closed her eyes, leaning back, listening to the howling rain and wind outside. That's probably what gave her the cold.

She was halfway through her favorite CD when she heard it. Running footsteps, then a rumbling bump that went farther away. Then more running footsteps.

Kairi sat up in surprise when Sora opened the door, hood up, shaking his head and shedding water everywhere he went. He was soaking wet, so much so that all the material of his clothes was darker than usual.

Kairi felt her head spin and laid back down again, speaking quietly since her throat hurt. "Sora? What're you doing here?!"

Sora grinned, removing his hood. He looked strange with his spiky hair all flattened down. "I came to visit you; I heard you were sick when my mom was talking to yours on the phone earlier. So I came over." He shook his head, shaking water everywhere in a splattering spiral.

Kairi looked outside as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed almost at the same time. "You came over in _that_?"

He looked at her strangely. "Anything for you. I'll be right back!"

Kairi winced as he raced outside the room and heard someone falling down the stairs again. She sat up anxiously but heard his voice call out, "I'm okay!"

She smiled fondly, toying with her pink bedspread. He was soaking wet, if the puddle of water he left on the floor was anything to judge by. He must've kept falling down the stairs.

It wasn't long before he returned, carrying the TV from the family room, with the built in DVD player. Before Kairi could object he placed it on her desk, moving it so she could see it, and plugged it in. Still grinning his silly smile he showed her three of her favorite DVDs, comedy romances. She knew Sora and Riku both didn't like those much.

"Sora, are you crazy?"

"Most likely." He raced off again, handing her the remote and putting in the DVD first. Kairi stared stupidly as he rocketed away.

Then he returned holding a bowl of popcorn and a packet of those juices kids brought to lunch. He placed it on her bedside table, breathing hard, still grinning.

Kairi ruffled his soaking wet hair. "Yup, you're crazy." She teased.

Sora sat down in a chair, winking. Then he let off a huge sneeze.

"You've gone and made yourself sick, haven't you?" Kairi accused as the movie started.

***

_Whenever she was sick, he'd always come over._

_He knew she hated being locked inside when she was ill._


	3. Heart's King

**Queen of My World**

_A collection of three Sora and Kairi short stories._

Heart's King

Kairi was always pleased to see Sora. She always remembered all the things he did for her. He'd do so many dumb things, like once she had wondered if there were sharks in the water.

What had he done? He had stupidly taken a raw steak and dropped it in the water. A shark had come all right.

Riku had yelled at him for being really stupid, and though it was, Kairi had thought it was kinda sweet.

Not that she got picked on often, but whenever anyone so much as lifted a finger against her Sora basically kicked their butts, physically, verbally, or both.

She couldn't help but wonder to herself…

When had they gone from friends, to best friends, then to boyfriend and girlfriend?

Currently Sora and Riku were playing a video game, tapping the buttons on the controller frantically, arguing amongst themselves on who was winning. Kairi leaned against Sora's shoulder, watching the screen, content.

Sora grumbled then grinned as Riku beat him. Then Kairi asked, "Can I go next?"

Riku tilted his head to the side. "Sure, if you want."

Kairi took the controller than started tapping the buttons. Riku stared in disbelief as Kairi beat him, and Sora broke into fits of laughter that made tears roll down his face.

Riku huffed. "I went easy on her." He said defensively to Sora.

"Sure you did." Kairi grinned, ruffling Riku's thick grey hair. He smiled in return.

When they had to leave Riku's house Sora walked her home. His hands were behind his head, easy going nature still intact. That's what she liked about him, he didn't rush into anything, and he patiently waited for her to act first.

Sometimes he reminded her of a dog; he had that anxious look on his face like he was waiting for her approval on everything he did in her presence. He hung on to every word she said.

And it was obvious that Sora ruled her heart.

***

_If she was his queen than he was the king._

_She knew that he owned her heart._


End file.
